Patience Deleted Chapters
by Twilighter80
Summary: The original chapters for Patience chapters 12-15.
1. First Crush (Ch 12)

_**Whoohoo! A new chapter. Aren't you excited? I am. ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any of it's amazing characters.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 12.**

I was waiting for Claire at her school. The day had ended and I was here to pick her up. I watched as Claire walked towards me. Something was off, she normally came running towards me. Today she was walking slowly, as if she was concentrating deeply.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Huh?" Was her brilliant response. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?" I pressed. Claire didn't say anything while she put on her helmet and climbed onto my bike. I climbed on in front of her. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. I pulled on my own helmet and kick started the motorcycle. (A lot of us had decided to get motorcycles recently. It was an easy, fast way to get around when we weren't shifted.)

"School..." she was acting way to weird to be thinking about just school.

"Anything in particular?" I asked. I felt her shake her head against my back. I drove down the road towards Sam's house. "You can tell me anything you know. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to." I shouted as we rode home.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise, Claire-bear."

It was another several minutes before she spoke. "I have a crush on a boy in my class." She finally admitted. When I heard those words, I nearly wrecked the bike. It took me a moment to steady us and calm myself. _It's just a crush._ I repeated in my head. _Besides, she's allowed to like other guys. This is why we didn't tell her about me imprinting yet._

I decided to put my feelings away for now and just be her older brother/best friend. "That's great, Claire." I said. "I'm really happy for you."

"Really, Quily?"

"Really, really. You're allowed to have crushes. That's where everything starts for couples. With a simple crush. Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know. I haven't told him I like him yet. He's one of my good friends and I'm afraid something will happen to our friendship if I tell him. Or if he rejects me if I tell him." she replied.

"Well, you oughta tell him sometime. It's better to take the risk and tell him than never tell him and then never get the chance to. I'm not saying you have to tell him tomorrow or anything like that, I just mean sometime soon. Before it's too late."

"But if you do get together with him one day, I'll make sure he knows not to hurt you in anyway. Or I'll beat the crap out of him."

"Quily! Be nice." Claire giggled from behind me. It was quiet for few seconds. "I want you to meet him, Quily."

"Really?" I wasn't expecting this.

She nodded against my back. "Really, really."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll meet him."

------------------X------------------

"Come on, Alex. I've talked about him for years, it's about time you meet him." I heard Claire coming before I saw her. "I promise he won't beat you up." Claire emerged from around the corner, dragging a boy by his wrist. He looked her age, maybe a year older than her. His light brown hair was short and spiked up. He had dark brown eyes like most Quiluetes.

"Claire! Let go! I can walk you know." The boy, Alex, was trying to tug his wrist free from Claire's grasp. I chuckled lightly at his failed attempts.

"I know. But I want you to meet Quily. You'll meet him soon anyway, he's coming to my birthday party next week."

"Claire. Would you let the boy go already?" I asked, laughing.

Claire let go. "But he wouldn't come, Quily."

"He's here now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway! Quily, this is Alex. Alex, this is Quily!" She introduced us excitedly.

I shook hands with Alex. "Good to meet you, Alex."

"You too, 'Quily'." He laughed at Claire's nickname for me.

"It's actually Quil, but she hasn't stopped calling me Quily since she was little."

"Okay, Claire. I met him. Now what?" Alex asked, turning to smile at Claire.

"Now, to the park!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think? It was alright I guess. And yes, Claire's birthday is in a couple weeks. So next chapter will only be a few weeks to a month after this one. Review please!**_


	2. Happy Claire, Hurt Quil (Ch 13)

_**Sorry for the late update. And to my nameless reviewer for last chapter, here's your new chapter. ^_^ Thanks for review. Also, I have already uploaded all the pictures to my homepage, so check those out if you want a visual.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 13.**

It was Claire's 13th birthday. Two weeks after I had met Alex. Two weeks since she told me of her crush for him. Two weeks I've been hurting, thinking I may not have my girl for longer than I first thought. We were all at Sam's house again, celebrating Claire becoming a teenager. This party was pirate themed. Everyone was wearing a costume.

I had a pirate's hat with a bandanna tied around my head. An eyepatch over my right eye. Brown boots and pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a brown leathery short-sleeved jacket over it. Along with a red sash and belt. I felt ridiculous, but, Claire enjoyed dressing up for her parties. _**(I'm only going to describe Quil, Claire, and Alex's costumes. Although everyone has one, so, use your imagination. ^^)**_

Claire had boots, a fake sword, hat, long sleeve white shirt, and red vest thing over it. Alex had come dressed up with black boots, a cutlass, red and black pinstripe pants, a red sash around his head, an eyepatch, and long sleeve shirt with a vest over it.

Everything was pirate this year. Treasure chest pinata; pirate ship invitations; noisemakers; skull center piece; balloon; cake complete with an island and lego pirates; a banner; pirate shirt plates; favor bags; napkins with ships in water with surrounding land; and cups.

She had gotten a plush wolf (life sized), two pairs of pirate earrings, a motorcycle (from me of course) _**(Think, 13/14 year old sized bike.)**_, three t-shirts (one said "Girls can be pirates too", "A Pirate Says 'R'" (the r on a kids block), and "I want to be a pirate when I grow up"), she also got Woodstock (from Peanuts (Charlie Brown)) pajamas. Alex was yet to give her something yet. I was beginning to wonder what his gift could be.....

_**Claire's POV**_

I'd just finished opening my gifts when I realized, Alex hadn't given me anything. I was searching for him when he appeared beside me. "Claire, can I talk to you?" I nodded, nervous. What could he want?

Alex silently lead me outside onto the back porch. He was pacing around some and looked even more nervous than I was. "I wanted you to come out here so I could.....give your birthday present of sorts." He said. "I just hope you'll accept it, I was told you probably would....but I'm not so sure now." Alex kept rambling on.

"Just spit it out, Alex."

There was another minute of silence before he spoke again. "Claire.....will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there open mouthed before I squealed with delight. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around Alex in a hug. "Yes, yes, yes! This is the best birthday present ever!!!!" Alex just chuckled at my excitement and wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug.

_**Quil's POV**_

I heard Claire screaming from outside, I nearly rushed to check on her, but I decided not to as it was a more happy scream. It was a few minutes before I saw her walk back inside with Alex, their hands intertwined. I internally groaned. Life is complicated. Now she has a boyfriend I'm guessing. This is just great...

"I finally got my present from Alex." Claire announced. Everyone turned to face her, wondering what it was. I'm sure they figured it out pretty easily after seeing their clasped hands. "Alex asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes!" She screamed and bounced in place. Alex just stood beside her, laughing at her excitement, and smiling gently at her. I could tell he would be good for her at least.

I walked forward towards them. Claire rushed into my arms and hugged me tightly. "Congrats, Claire." I smiled, trying to hide the pain I really felt inside. I know everyone else saw it. Everyone here but Claire and Alex knew I had imprinted on Claire. I turned to Alex. "Take good care of her, she's like my little sister. And congrats."

"I will. And thank you." He smiled proudly. It was easy to see that he really liked her. I turned away back to the food table, ignoring all the sympathy looks I was getting.

If I thought that life was going to be hard from then on, I had a lesson to learn. It was going to horrid for the next few years of my life.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think? And I added that little hint at the bottom, showing that things will be hard on Quil in the next few chapters. Poor Quily. =( Anywho, Alex asked Claire out, so they are now going out and Claire is happy, but Quil is devastated. Review and tell me what you thought please!**_


	3. First Date (Ch 14)

_**Here's the next chapter. I didn't plan on putting this in here, but Hippogriff-tamer gave me an idea with their last review. I read it and then, poof! There it was. I'm sorry, but the thing I'm thinking of won't happen until Claire is about 15-17.**_

_**Also, I now have a beta! So, thanks to IHateCleanBreaks for checking over this chapter for me. =D**_

_**Anywho, enjoy!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Claire's POV**_

**Age 13.**

"Where are we going, Alex?" I asked again. It was a week after my birthday, and Alex was taking me out to dinner for our first date. I had no idea where we were going though, and it was driving me crazy. Quil never told me things like this either.

"You'll like it, I promise. And we'll be there soon, don't worry, silly." Alex pushed us forward using his foot. He was riding his skateboard, with me standing behind him, clinging on for life. Alex wasn't old enough to drive, so we used the only method of transportation he had that was a little faster than walking. (I could only drive my motorcycle around the neighborhood; it was too far for me to ride where we were going.)

"Please?" I pleaded.

Suddenly, Alex stopped. He pulled a cloth from his pocket and turned toward me. "I don't want you seeing until we get inside, we're almost there." He wrapped the cloth over my eyes and tied it behind my head. A blindfold. I clung to him tighter.

We stopped again sometime later. Alex took my hand and helped me off the skateboard. "I'm taking us to a table, and then you can remove the blindfold."

I grumbled in response. Why couldn't I just see where were going? What is it with guys and surprises? I just want to smack them sometimes and say, 'Just tell me already!' As we walked forward, I heard a motorcycle pull up and shut off nearby. I couldn't look to see if it was one of the guys or not though, and I didn't think Alex noticed them, otherwise he would have told me I was sure.

"Alright, you can take off the blindfold now," Alex said after I sat down. It was loud here, obviously not a restaurant or something as I had thought. I pulled the cloth from my eyes. My eyes went wide. Alex had taken us to Chuck E. Cheese's!

I grinned. I jumped from my seat and pounced on Alex in a hug. "Thank you!" He laughed and hugged me back.

"You're quite welcome, Claire. Now we are going to eat and then play some games. How does that sound?" He asked.

"That sounds great. Let's order pizza now."

--------------------X--------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

I followed Claire and Alex all the way to Chuck E. Cheese's. Sam had asked me to watch over her, since it was her first date. He wanted to make sure Alex was alright and nothing bad happened. So here I was, pulling my bike into the parking lot. I watched Claire and Alex go inside, and then followed after them.

I didn't mind watching her. In fact, I felt better knowing I could make sure she was all right. My only worry was what she would think if she saw me following her on her first date. I know I would hate that if I was her. I just hope this relationship doesn't last long.

I promised Sam and Emily that I wouldn't tell Claire I imprinted on her until she was fifteen. _But_, if she was dating a guy at that time, I wasn't allowed to tell her until after they had broken up. I was doing my best to keep my promises to them.

And as much as I liked Alex, I hoped they would break up by Claire's fifteenth birthday. Until then, I had to watch and wait.

---------------------X---------------------

_**Claire's POV**_

"So, how long have you known Quil?" Alex asked.

"I first met him when I was two, or so I'm told. I don't really remember. I do remember being with him on the beach when I was three though. I was sitting on his shoulders, having him pick up different colored rocks for me." I giggled at the memory. I hadn't really thought about the fact Quil had been there for me most of my life.

"He's been there for me ever since. I don't know why; he said he imprinted on a girl, but he won't say who. And if he's not with me, which he is almost 24/7, he's with the guys. I don't see how he has time to see a girl between everything..."

"Huh, that's strange. You say he trusts you with his life, but he won't tell you the name of his imprint? I think something's going on there," Alex said, sipping his soda. I took a bite from my pizza.

"I feel that way too. And it hurts that he doesn't want to tell me about his girlfriend. Is he just embarrassed about having one? Or is he ashamed he imprinted on her?" I sighed, my eyes watering.

"Hey, now. Now is not the time to cry, we are here to have fun, so let's have some fun. Okay?" Alex gently wiped a tear from my cheek that had escaped. I nodded.

---------------------X---------------------

We had been playing games for over an hour, and I had over a hundred tickets. Alex only had a little over seventy. I was about to play another game when I saw Quil watching us from nearby. I frowned. What was he doing here?

He walked over toward us slowly.

"Let me explain, Claire, before you get too mad. Sam asked me to watch over you and make sure nothing happens since this is your first date. Okay? It's not that he doesn't trust Alex, we all trust him. He's just worried like any father would be. You know he thinks of you more as his daughter and not his niece, right? I promise he won't have me follow you to your dates after this."

I silently listened to his explanation. "Okay, but only because I know how Uncle Sam is. I don't blame him this time. So, want to join us?"

Quil grinned. "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What do you think? This chapter will tie in with one of the chapters where Claire is around 15/16/17. So, keep that in mind. ;) Review please!**_


	4. High School Sucks (Ch 15)

_**Yay! Another chapter. =D I decided. The scene tied to last chapter will be chapter 17 or so. **_

_**Thanks again to IHateCleanBreaks, my new beta. =D**_

_**Anywho, enjoy!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quil's POV**_

**Age 14.**

I pulled up in front of the high school. Claire had gone with Alex again, he had gotten her a skateboard of her very own to ride. I rolled my eyes. She and Alex and been going out for over a year; still going strong as ever. It was time for Claire's first day of high school. We were both freshman this year.

I had agreed to repeat school just to be with her. I was hoping she wouldn't be with a guy when we went, though. I have to admit that I have been a grouch since Claire started going out with Alex. Everyone can see it, but no one understands it. No one else is going through the same thing as I am. Their imprints were single; mine just had to be in a relationship.

Claire, Alex, and I would be joining Nessie and Jake at high school. They would be in higher grades than us. We planned on eating lunch with them so we could actually talk sometime. Nessie looked 17 and was as full grown as she would ever get. Nessie and Jake have been going strong for 3 years now. I was happy for them, and I knew Jake planned to pop the question soon. Not sure how Edward will take that one. I chuckled lightly at the thought.

Recent years had been hard on the pack and the Cullens. Nessie was the only one who could go out in public anymore. Everyone else had to stay at their house, pretending they had moved to another state. Carlisle had quit his job, and all the Cullen kids had quit school. It has been over 11 years since they first moved to Forks.

None of the Cullens had gone out in over 7 years. They need to move on and start over, but they can't because of Nessie and Jake. They can't just leave Nessie here, and Jake can't just leave. He's our pack leader now. We're still trying to figure things out, but it's not going so well.

I waited by the front entrance for Claire and Alex to show up. It didn't take them long. "Hey, Claire, Alex!" I waved them down, forcing a smile to my face. Claire's face lit up when she saw me. Alex followed her over to me.

"Hey, see you got the hang of your skateboard, Claire."

"Yeah, now I don't have to ride with Alex on one board. And when he's sixteen, he can just drive." Claire grinned from ear to ear. Alex grinned as well, taking her hand in his. He really loved her and hadn't hurt her at all yet. She loved him too, it was easy to see. I would think they made a great couple if it wasn't for the fact she was my imprint and soul mate. The girl I was destined to be with forever.

------------------------X------------------------

After we had gotten our schedules, we split up to head to first period. None of us had class together until 4th hour, when we had lunch.

"See you later, Claire." Alex said.

"Bye, Alex." Claire said. She leaned forward and quickly pressed her lips to Alex's. I mentally grimaced, not something I wanted to see. "Bye, Quily. See you in 4th."

------------------------X------------------------

I sat down next to Jake at lunch. Claire and Alex were in line, talking, hugging, kissing, all that junk. I sighed.

"How much longer is this going to go on Jake?" I asked. I knew no one could answer my question, but I asked it all the time.

"It'll end when it ends, Quil," Jake replied with his usual answer.

Nessie frowned from across the table. "I know she's happy, but does she not see how miserable you are? Because, no offense, but your forced happiness for her is easy to see through."

"Well, at least I learned one thing today."

"What's that?" Jake questioned.

"High school sucks," I muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Weee! Another chapter finished. I know it's short too, but, I wasn't sure what else I could add in there. Sorry for anyone who wanted more. I'm getting close to my idea now. I want to type it out and get it to you so you can read it. Because I'm sure you are dying to know what I've got up my sleeve. ;) Review please!**_


End file.
